


Your Business

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bonding, Cassunzel Week (Disney), Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sneaking Out, Strong Female Characters, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: When the king tries to confine Rapunzel to the castle, it’s up to her best friend to sneak her out to see the world. They’re not breaking any rules if they don’t get caught.





	Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Cassunzel Week Day 2! https://cassunzelweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> No gods no kings no editing.

"You really think you can sneak me out  _again_?"

The sun had set on another beautiful day in Corona, and made way for the shimmering stars. Rapunzel, stressed from another taxing day as princess, was looking for an escape. Cassandra, her lady-in-waiting and best friend, had just offered to take her out for a night on the town. Or rather, a night outside the town.

Rapunzel's hesitance did not dissuade Cassandra in the slightest. "Your dad knows you snuck out before, but he still doesn't know  _how_. I've been double-checking the path we took, and it's still all clear. Trust me; I've been using the tunnels under Corona for years, and nobody's caught on yet. The only hiccup is the doubling of the night patrol, but Max can take care of that, easy. We don't even have to go as far as the wall this time. There's plenty to do just beyond the isle. It would still get you out of the city for awhile."

The idea of a short adventure, or really  _any_  adventure, was far too tempting for Rapunzel. So, she once again donned a cloak, borrowed from Cass, and they set off for the forests outside Corona proper. They went on foot, hiking past the Dam and the Lost Lagoon, until they'd reached the woods near the Snuggly Duckling.

"I always forget how beautiful it is here at night. I've come through so many times during the day, racing to the wall. But at night, it's like a whole new world."

Cassandra smiled fondly as she watched Rapunzel trying to catch a firefly, one of her favorite activities on the rare occasion they could make it out of Corona.

"Here," Cass presented a jar when Rapunzel scurried over to show her what she'd caught. "Now you can look at them up close."

"Wow, Cass, you think of everything!"

She grinned, always happy when Rapunzel was happy, and especially delighted when she was the reason for that happiness. She even helped catch some of the glowing bugs, until the glass container was full of a dozen humming insects.

Rapunzel had her hands cupped against a tree, but when she peeked inside to see her prize, she paused, long enough for the creature to fly away. "What's this?" she ran her hand over the trunk, where bark had been stripped away to reveal a heart etched into the wood. " _Cassandra + Abigail_ ," she read what was carved into the center. She looked to her friend curiously, wondering if she knew anything about the names embedded in the tree.

"Hm, yeah," Cass smiled fondly, looking down at the ground like she was thinking of something nice, "That's old."

"A friend of yours?" Rapunzel grinned back. It was always nice to see Cass smiling. "Isn't this something lovers usually do?"

"Yeah. Sure is."

"Isn't Abigail a girls name?"

"Yes, it is."

Rapunzel frowned, hand brushing over the engraving again, feeling the indents in the worn wood. The wheels in her head were turning, trying to piece together this new information. Girls could...? Without boys? She turned to Cassandra, fingers intertwining as she asked, "So you, and Abigail, were…?" she failed to formulate the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah. Me and Abby had a thing. A romantic thing. But it didn't work out."

"So you and Abby _dated_?"

"That's usually what it means to be romantically involved with someone, doesn't it?" A bit of Cassandra's snark bubbled to the surface at the seemingly obvious question.

"You can do that?"

"What, date?"

"Date  _girls_."

"Is that surprising?"

"Yes, sort of-"

"Is that bad?"

"No! Of course not. Just, being in the tower, there's still so much I have to learn."

Cass sighed, taking Rapunzel by the hand. "Come on," she said, leading her out of the glade. Just beyond the treeline was a large open field, with a perfect view of the sky. Cassandra flopped down on the soft grass, breathing in the night air. "It's no big deal, Raps. Sometimes I forget, you know? I don't like to think about you being trapped. Alone and unhappy."

"I wasn't alone. I had Pascal," the princess settled on the ground close by.

"Right, of course Raps," she decided the topic at hand was best left alone. Cassandra placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as she listened to the gentle breeze ruffling the blades of grass and the leaves of the nearby trees. The weather was nice, warm, with the wind balancing out the temperature perfectly. It was a good night to be out, instead of behind castle walls.

"Cass?"

"Yeah Raps?"

"Do you ever think of me as more than a friend?"

Cassandra opened her eyes and turned her head towards Rapunzel, who was looking at her with the sweetest, most innocent, and genuinely curious expression. Cass's mouth immediately felt like it was full of ash, and she swallowed, trying to relieve the sudden dryness. She could lie, but she'd honestly never expected Raps to actually ask anything like this. She kind of thought she already knew, actually, and Cass took her lack of acknowledgement as a silent sign of rejection. Apparently, it was a sign of ignorance, she'd learned this evening.

"I don't know Raps. Maybe, sometimes."

It was a reluctant answer, but seemed to appease Rapunzel for the time being. They both turned to the stars, each mentally recounting the constellations. They were both proficient in star mapping, and this was a rare opportunity to brush up on their skills. Cassandra thought their previous conversation was over, until the princess spoke up.

"I think I do."

"Huh? Do what, Raps?"

"I think I like you."

"Well, I'd hope so."

"As more than a friend."

"Raps, look, you don't have to," she sat up, running her hand through her hair, " _feel_ like you have to."

"Cass, I think I've had the feeling in the back of my mind for awhile. I couldn't quite figure out what it was that made you so special to me. Why I always want to be around you. Why I like having you by my side all the time. Why, whenever I don't want to get out of bed in the morning, I just think about the fact that the sooner I get up, the sooner I can see you, and suddenly I find myself rushing to get ready. I don't feel the same way about my dad or my mom or any of the other maids. Just you," Rapunzel scooted closer, close enough that she could take Cassandra's hand in her own.

"That's uh, yeah, sounds like a bit more than friendship. Yep."

"So you _have_ kissed a girl before?"

"Yes. Yeah," Cassandra found herself at a loss for words, both at the sudden subject change and at the fact that Rapunzel was currently leaning on her shoulder.

"I want to know what it's like."

"Kissing girls?"

"Kissing  _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes!"

Maybe she was drunk on the night air, combined with freedom and happiness and no sleep. Maybe it was some unknown charm of the forest, that made this all feel like she was imagining it. Cassandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd imagined scenarios similar to this so many times. It was so unreal of a concept that it almost felt like she  _must_  be back at the castle, fast asleep in her bed, simply having a nice dream.

"What was that thing you said?" Rapunzel's voice cut through her thoughts, "The first time we snuck out to the wall. ' _What I do when no one's looking is my business.'_  Is that right?"

"That is what I said, yeah."

"Then I want you to be my business. If you want to," Rapunzel squeezed her hand.

"I want to," the words tumbled out before she could stop them, "To know what it's like, too."

There was a pause, each considering exchanging more words, but the need for frivolous conversation had passed. Silently, Rapunzel reached out, cupping Cassandra's chin in her hand, drawing her close as she practically dove into the kiss herself.

Their faces met, and Cass moved her free hand to Rapunzel's side, pulling them together. She felt dizzy, head swimming with bliss as she felt soft lips on her own. She had waited for this moment for so long, never in her wildest daydreams expecting it to ever become reality. Yet here she was, alone with Rapunzel, without another soul for miles. She had her all to herself, and she savored every second of their kiss.

They broke apart at long last, Rapunzel all smiles and rosy cheeks illuminated by the moonlight. She turned away bashfully, tucking a stray hair behind her ear that the wind subsequently blew right back in place. Neither of them said anything for awhile, both catching their breath and collecting their thoughts.

Unsurprisingly, Rapunzel was the one to break the silence. "You are a very good kisser."

"Thanks," Cassandra cleared her throat, trying to bring her head back down to Earth, "Thank you."

"You won't tell anyone? It's just, Corona can just be so gossip-y, especially if I'm involved. I don't want you having to deal with that."

"Raps, I'm not the one of us that can't keep a secret. This is your business."

"It's  _our_  business."

Cassandra ducked her head, blushing as she picked at some of the longer blades of grass. "I should get you home before sunri-"

She found her lips occupied again, and melted into the touch, hungrily pressing forward as she tried to prolong its end. When at last Rapunzel pulled away, they were both panting, all smiles and flushed faces. Cassandra wished this night could last forever, but her sensible side dragged her back down to reality.

"-rise," she breathed, every bit of assuredness stolen from her.

"Come on then, let's get going, Cass!" Rapunzel was already on her feet.

Cassandra scrambled to follow after, and they began racing back through the trees, across the river, and bound for home. Cassandra's heart was in her throat the whole way, her euphoria urging her to run faster and leap higher. She felt like she could swim around the entire isle of Corona and not get tired. Panting, she grinned at her best friend beside her, and was met with an equally wide smile. Heart heavy and head full of vivid memories of their evening adventure, Cassandra hoped there would be more secret meetings in their future. And maybe, after tonight, though she didn't dare let her heart dream, they could become something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassunzel Week Day 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PVOFXJcyyY


End file.
